


Magic

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [11]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Jareth is manipulative, Little Brothers, Sarah is an awesome big sister, and enigmatic, but not necessarily a bad guy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby is looking for the perfect birthday present for his sister, and finds it with the help of a mysterious stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

"Would you like to see a magic trick?"

Toby looked up from the gleaming glass spheres dancing mesmerizing patterns over the man's leather clad hands. It was strange; he knew he'd never seen this man with his odd eyes and striking features before, but there was something warmly familiar about the way his eyebrow was raised in inquiry and how half of his mouth was curved up in a wry, almost indulgent grin.

The man's smile widened when their eyes met and he began to spin the crystals faster. All of a sudden, instead of two crystal orbs the man was holding a silk cord stretched between his hands. a pretty glass owl pendant hanging from the middle.

Toby's eyes went wide. "Cool!"

He found himself reaching toward the charm, an idea forming. "Hey mister, do you know where I could buy one of these owls? I was looking for something to get my sister for her birthday." He looked over to where Sarah was still busy talking with the lady at the falconry tent. He had decided that the Renaissance Faire would be the best place find her gift even if it would be harder to keep it a secret.

The man followed his gaze, tilting his head in consideration. "A worthy quest indeed. Unfortunately, though it is but a trinket, this pendant is not available from any merchant here today. However," he continued as Toby's face fell, "I would be willing to part with this one."

"Really? How much? I don't have much, but I've been saving my allowance and-"

At this the man held up his hand. "I suggest a trade." He gestured to the braided leather keychain with it's feather charm that had been a gift from Sarah two years prior. "A trinket for a trinket. I need something to put in my act."

Toby considered it. He really liked the keychain, but Sarah was always giving him little knick-knacks and it wouldn't be the first time he'd lost one. He looked again at the little owl, with it's wide eyes and heart shaped face and knew that this was the present he'd been hunting for. He unhooked the keychain from his pack and held it out.

Sarah called him over just as he was tucking the necklace in his pocket. "Coming!" He turned to thank the juggler but found only bootprints in the soft grass.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - #62 Magic from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge list.
> 
> I'm not sure if I should blame Jareth or Toby, but after figuring out what I wanted to do with this prompt and sitting down to write it, I had to start over twice because I wound up telling a completely different story. You will likely see both of them at some point in this collection.


End file.
